


Untitled

by butterflyaura



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Cuties, M/M, Whump, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyaura/pseuds/butterflyaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very late gift to my Welcome to Night Vale Secret Santa, who asked for Cecil whump!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorida/gifts).



> At last, my gift for my secret Santa is complete. Sorry it's so late-I was having issues with my very moody computer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, I've never posted a fic to this site before, so I apologize if the format looks weird.

“Wow, Carlos,” Cecil remarked, surveying the several dozen cardboard boxes of scientific equipment on the floor and tables of the lab. “It looks like the all-powerful lizard people were incredibly generous this month.”  
Carlos looked up from the stubborn box he’d been trying to open.  
“Lizard people?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Of course! It’s common knowledge that the mighty lizards control and dispense all office and lab supplies. As well as quality, affordably priced bowling balls.”  
Carlos chuckled and shook his head.  
“These are just supplies from the university. Now if I could just get this tape off…” He went back to pulling as forcefully as he could at the thick tape holding the box closed.  
“Do you need help?” Cecil asked, sticking his blonde head behind Carlos’s shoulder.  
“No, I think I’ve almost-” The tape slipped out of Carlos’s hand, the force of his pulling efforts propelling his fist backwards.  
Where it collided directly with Cecil’s nose.  
“Oh God!” Carlos exclaimed in horror, turning around instantly at his boyfriend’s yelp of pain. “Oh God, Cecil, I am so so so sorry.”  
Cecil was bent over, one hand covering his bleeding nose while the other waved Carlos away with forced nonchalance.  
“I’m okay, it’s fine,” he claimed. “Uh, do you have any paper towels?”  
“Here,” Carlos said, taking Cecil by his free hand and guiding him to sit in one of the lab chairs. Once Cecil was sitting down, Carlos grabbed a handful of paper towels from the dispenser in the corner and returned to his boyfriend’s side. “Tilt your head back.” Cecil complied, and Carlos pressed the wad of towels to his nose to try and stem the flow of blood. “Oh my god Cecil, I’m sorry. I’m so clumsy sometimes. Are you okay? Nothing broken, I hope?”  
“No, I don’t think so,” Cecil replied, his deep voice a bit more nasal than usual.  
“Good. God, querido, I really am sorry.”  
“Carlos, it’s perfectly okay. It was an accident,” Cecil assured him. “But uh, maybe just use scissors to cut the tape next time?”  
“Yeah,” Carlos replied, pressing a kiss to Cecil’s cheek. “Definitely.”


End file.
